Love Is Sweet
by Lexi Teniro
Summary: Argue? Sano and Megumi? Nah, THAT'LL never happen...as if! How do they make up? Something sweet, of course! SanoxMeg fluff, oneshot


**Love is Sweet**

Disclaimer: I own nothing…but I still have my computer and internet with which I make WONDERS come to LIFE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lexi: Hehe…I don't know where this came from, but I just felt like writing a Sano/Meg fic, being that it's my FAVORITE pairing and there is WAY too little fluff about said pairing…

Sano+Megumi: Er…-simultaneous sweatdrop-

Lexi: Well, I loved this idea too much to pass it up…-sigh- hooked on one-shots, I guess…Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Sanosuke winced as Megumi tied the bandage onto his hand. Maybe it was his imagination, but he could SWEAR she didn't usually bind it THAT securely.

"Itai! That HURTS, Megitsune! Does it have to be that tight?"

She tightened her lips and replied icily, "Yes, if you don't want to suffer high blood loss and possible infection, but if you would PREFER that I tie it loosely…"

He looked down sulkily. "Gomen, but…"

Megumi stepped back. "Quit acting like a spoiled child and run on home."

"But I don't WANNA go home! And I am NOT a spoiled child!" He whined, not realizing just how much MORE like a little child this made him seem.

The kitsune rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Sanosuke, when will you GROW UP?"

Stung, he didn't reply, but walked bitterly out of the clinic and into the darkening evening. Realizing just what she had said, Megumi's eyes widened and she ran to the door after him. "Sano, wait! I didn't mean it that way!"

He turned around and gave her a look more suited to Aoshi than himself. "I took it that way, baka vixen." So saying, he walked off, leaving a decidedly chastened kitsune behind him.

* * *

Megumi was hurt. Possibly more then he was. Because she had promised herself, PROMISED, that she wasn't going to intentionally insult him anymore.

_Too bad I'm notoriously bad at keeping promises with myself…_She thought in annoyance. _WHY, though, did the insult have to be something that would REALLY hurt? WHY, for once, hadn't it been about his hair or gambling, or even FIGHTING for Kami's sake?_

Blinking back tears forcefully, she slid closed the shoji to her room and slipped into her futon, not bothering to undress. Still keeping away the rebellious water, somehow she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Sanosuke was fuming. Maybe she hadn't meant it "that way", but he had taken it "that way", and that was all that mattered, right?

_Still, _a nasty tiny voice said, _you should at LEAST apologize for not accepting her apology…_

_What kind of a twisted conscience ARE you? How do you apologize for an apology?_

_Easy, _it replied with a smirk, _chocolate._

_

* * *

_

_I know how you can fix things…_A little voice taunted in her head. Megumi buried deeper into her blanket and said a highly intelligent response: "Mmph."

_C'mon, you know you wanna patch things up…not that hard—after all, it was just a LITTLE insult…_

"Go 'way…" She mumbled out loud. "All I want is some sleep…"

_Just be sure not to go running off tomorrow morning…you might learn something worthwhile…_

Grumbling about her conscience, Megumi promptly fell into a deep sleep, forgetting everything about the little one-sided chat.

* * *

Sano had slept restlessly, not quite understanding why it was HE who had to solve the little feud.

_After all, SHE insulted ME…_

Still, his guilt ate away at him, and he grudgingly admitted to himself that he should have at least LISTENED to what she had to say…

Sadly, in the end he decided that his baka conscience had been right.

_If only that little bastard would come out and take a body, I'd pound 'im SO bad…_He thought, subconsciously cracking his knuckles. Sighing, he put aside the fruitless thought and, digging around in his pockets for cash, leisurely walked off to the foreign imports store.

* * *

_I should really make up with him…_Megumi thought restlessly, picking at her breakfast as she prepared to open the clinic. _After all, it WAS my fault…_

_Nah, it wasn't my fault, it was HIS for not listening to my apology! _Her thoughts took this harsh turn without even an attempt at whirling them back onto a slightly kinder track.

Sighing, she put the thought of the tori-atama out of her head and went about her business of helping others. At least, she INTENDED to put it out of her head—although the thought itself wasn't so nicely cooperative.

_Kuso! Even when he isn't HERE that bird-head drives me INSANE! _This ran through her mind multiple times, with ever more swears joining it each time. _Grr…what is WRONG with me! Why can't I just STOP THINKING about it! I couldn't feel worse if he walked in here right now!_

"Megitsune, you there?"

_Ok, so I admit it. THIS IS SO MUCH WORSE!_

"Yo, kitsune-onna! Come on out and talk to me!"

Poor Megumi quickly (read "as slowly as humanly possible") finished up treating her current patient and, also quickly (again, "as slowly as humanly possible"), walked into the morning light to see everyone's favorite gambler, looking…

_Is he…is he apologetic! _She thought in wonder. _Never thought to see THAT expression on his face!_

"Hello, Sanosuke." She said calmly, the tremble in her voice barely perceptible.

"Er, hi, Megumi, I just wanted to…to apologize. I should have listened to your attempt to explain. I…I just thought that I wasn't a child to you. I didn't want to hear the harsh truth about how you…how you really feel. But if that's really it, then I guess…" He turned to leave, face burning.

She put her hand on his arm. "Tori-atama, I never meant it that way. I didn't even mean to say that…I just…I…I don't know."

Once again revolving to face her, he timidly held out a small package. "Well, in any case, I…I got this for you."

Looking curiously at him first, she took the package and proceeded to scrutinize it. "What is it?"

"Chocolate." He replied with a small grin. "Western candy. It's really good, actually. Try some." In a bold act, he broke a piece off the bar and placed it in her mouth with his two fingers. Eyes wide, she slowly ate the morsel, and a minute smile grew on her face.

"Apology mostly accepted, if that's what that twisted speech was about."

"Only mostly?" He asked, slightly put out.

She giggled. "You have to have some, too." Mimicking his act, she also broke off a piece and placed it in HIS mouth.

Catching hold of her wrist, he deftly pulled Megumi too him and kissed her gently, allowing her to deepen the kiss, but not pushing her to on his own. After a minute that seemed like eternity, she pulled back smiling.

"You taste sweet." Megumi said with a grin.

"Love is sweet." He replied, and for once the kitsune-onna could only agree.

* * *

Lexi: Ah, I liked writing that one! ALL HAIL TO THE FLUFF!

Sano-Hiding from the fluff-

Lexi: Whether or not you like my fluff, please review! I lurvie it SOOO much, you can't even imagine! Ja and review!


End file.
